This invention relates to a portable sound reproducing device provided with a loudspeaker holder that can reproduce high quality sounds.
In a portable sound reproducing device, for example a miniature portable cassette tape recorder or a miniature portable transistor radio having such small size that can be contained in a clothes pocket, as the size of the portable sound reproducing device becomes smaller it is necessary to densely arrange mechanical and electrical elements in the housing of the sound reproducing device. In such a case, since it is difficult to ensure a sufficient space on the rear side of a loudspeaker in the housing, the resistance of air to the movement of the loudspeaker increases thus preventing free movement of the same. More particularly, since the lowest resonance frequency f.sub.o of the loudspeaker increases, the limit of reproducing low frequency sounds also increases, thus failing to clearly reproduce the sound, in other words to reproduce sounds of high quality. For this reason, a sound reproducing device not utilizing a loudspeaker but the sound is reproduced only by an earphone is more compact and can reproduce clearer sound. However, users often forget to carry earphones with them or where a plurality of listeners want to listen to the reproduced sound, this type of sound reproducing device is of no use.